


Будь что будет

by NewBeginnings



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Episode: s06e10 The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, Episode: s06e11 We Built This Glee Club, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Season/Series 06, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Серия клейнодрабблов — missing scenes к концу шестого сезона.





	1. Seriously, Kurt? (Флэшбэк 6х01)

**Author's Note:**

> Просто несколько эпизодов, которые мне очень хотелось бы видеть в сериях... ничего AU-шного. В качестве названий частей используются цитаты из сериала и песен.  
> Зарисовка #1 "Seriously, Kurt?" написана изначально не в эту серию и лежит на фикбуке отдельным фиком. Она выбивается из жанров, указанных в шапке, но ничего чересчур печального.

Он бродит по городу, сам не понимая, куда и зачем идет. Обходит лужи, щурит глаза, рассматривая темные высотки, и морщится от огней и ярких красок рекламы. Тянет время, хотя уже и так поздний вечер. Все равно. Домой возвращаться сил нет.

Телефон в кармане булькает - смс. От Эллиота.

"Серьезно, Курт?"

Он удаляет сообщение.

Серьезно, Курт?

Да. Слишком серьезно.

Кто мог знать, что все так сложится...Они ведь попали в мечту. Жили в городе, куда стремились, с лучшими друзьями в одном лофте. Учились в лучшем колледже искусств. И планировали провести вместе всю жизнь.

Курт крутит телефон в руках, не обращая внимания на то, что стоит посреди тротуара. Жизнь оказалась совсем не похожей на сказку. Они выросли из нее? 

Он не может вспомнить, когда был первый звоночек. Они хорошо друг друга знали, даже несмотря на проведенный порознь год. Конечно, долгое время не виделись и успели поотвыкнуть друг от друга, а потому сначала непросто уживались... но, когда разъехались, пересекались так же часто. И Сантана, в очередной раз заставая их на кухне, морщилась и спрашивала - какой смысл был разъезжаться, если ночуют они вместе?

Наверное, первый звоночек прозвенел после того, как все разъехались. Хотя Курту это до сих пор кажется абсурдным. Они могли проводить вместе сколько угодно времени, не боясь начать смущать или раздражать друзей, они снова вернулись в мечту...

Ненадолго, до тех пор, пока воздушные замки не начали рушиться.

Курт запихивает телефон обратно в карман. Значит, _он_ заглянул к Эллиоту... не Эллиот ли когда-то говорил Курту, что, хотя они слишком молоды, у них все получится? Он, наверное, сейчас в шоке...

Курт не может вернуться домой: боится столкнуться с ним. Как посмотреть ему в глаза, что ему - человеку, с которым он был готов просыпаться целую вечность - сказать... на прощание?

Курт понимает, что это прощание. Как Блейн мог бы остаться в лофте _теперь_? Он уйдет. Соберет вещи и уйдет. Куда? К одному из приятелей из НЙАДИ - попросится на ночь и тут же начнет искать новое жилье?

Кстати, про НЙАДИ - а они ведь пересекутся... случайно, но пересекутся... Курт сглатывает, вдруг осознавая, какой будет его жизнь в ближайшие несколько... дней? Он качает головой, посмеиваясь над своей наивностью. Если порежешься листом бумаги, кровь быстро перестает идти. Если порежешься жизнью - когда-то, но пройдет, болячка перестанет кровоточить. А если у тебя разрывает сердце - разве его когда-то склеишь?

Он хотел быть счастливым. Хотел сделать Блейна счастливым. У них была бы идеальная жизнь, о которой можно было бы написать безумно романтичную книгу...  
Сложно считать, что все идеально, что все будет идеально, когда постоянно споришь с женихом из-за _каждой_ мелочи.

Он озирается, пытаясь понять, куда его принесли ноги, и подавляет истерический смешок, разглядывая здание перед собой. Здесь у Блейна было шоу с Джейн. Здесь Курт сказал ей, что никто и ничто не может встать между ними. Ирония судьбы.

Он вспоминает, что здесь же пообещал самому себе, что докажет Джейн - она ошиблась на его счет. (Может, она и увидела, что они хорошо звучат, но, скорее, просто сделала своему протеже одолжение и оценила его жениха.) Но... как это доказать, если теперь из груди не вырывается ни звука? Когда и петь, в принципе, незачем... да и доказывать тоже. Смысла нет. Впереди - лишь бесцветная пустота.

Он медленно бредет вперед, в сторону входа в метро. С тех пор, как он вышел из кафе, прошло уже... он не знает, сколько прошло, он думает, что уже много - хотя теперь время течет совсем по-другому. Наверное, Блейн побывал у Эллиота, раз тот знает, и, наверное, уже... ушел...

Мысль об этом пробирает до костей, и Курт думает, что человек - самое глупое в мире существо. 

Конечно, у них давно копились негативные эмоции. Конечно, он как-то думал о том, чтобы взять перерыв и просто отдохнуть в разных местах - он мог бы съездить домой на пару недель... - но не расстаться, нет. Этого он точно не планировал. Наверное.

Человек глуп и ничтожен. Иначе чем еще можно оправдать эту совершенно бессмысленную терзающую его пустоту?

Он не хотел, чтобы они окончательно возненавидели друг друга. Он решил, что им лучше разойтись. И Блейн ушел. 

Если он этого хотел - то почему так больно? Почему так неправильно?

Ступени в подземку вырастают прямо перед ним, и Курт, опираясь на перила, начинает медленно спускаться. Зачем идти домой, где светло, тепло и сухо, если нет смысла стремиться к лучшему? Уже не может быть "все хорошо". Уже все потеряно. Они лишились единственного шанса на счастья.

В вагоне мало народу, и Курт садится, удивляясь тому, что ноги держали его все это время. Реклама на стене сообщает о каком-то дешевом шоу, и у него даже мелькает мысль, не пойти ли на пробы... Нет, лучше дать себе немного прийти в сознание. Или, наоборот, стоит отвлечься учебой и работой? 

Когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь, он точно добьется успеха. Исполнит хоть одну мечту - будет выступать на Бродвее или выпустит свою коллекцию модной одежды. У него получится, ведь теперь время заполнять нечем... да и нужно что-то делать, чтобы не _утонуть_. 

Он сможет. У него все наладится, постепенно, но наладится. Он пригласит Рейчел и Мерседес, отца и Кэрол. Он даже позвонит Сантане, чтобы поделиться успехом, - она хоть и стерва, но в последнее время доказала, что может быть хорошей подругой. У него будут те, кто сможет им гордиться и восхищаться. Пустота и одиночество - это не на всегда. 

...Серьезно, Курт?

У него все наладится, правда. Он в это верит.

Он выходит на своей станции и плетется к дому, не в силах поднять голову. Рука нащупывает ключи, и Курт нервно теребит один из них. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, и он глубоко вздыхает...

В голове на мгновение мелькает - может, еще не поздно? Может, он еще не ушел? Можно с порога броситься к нему, выложить все как есть, попросить прощения тысячей разных способов? Курт почти видит это со стороны и даже думает, не слишком ли это будет, если он упадет на колени. Он заслужил...

Он поднимает голову - и в лофте темно, а окна кажется абсолютно черными.

Он не успел. Не успел.

Это как пощечина, как удар по спине с размаху - вышибает из легких весь воздух.

Значит, он все-таки надеялся.

Значит, он надеялся бессмысленно.

Он поднимается по лестнице. Руки дрожат, так что ключ не сразу попадает в скважину. Дверь открывается невероятно медленно, и Курт, сжимая рукой рубашку на груди - иначе сердце может, - перешагивает порог.

Тихо. Пусто. Никого.

Поздно.

Он включает свет, кое-как доходит до своей комнаты. С порога видит, что она как мертвая. Нежилая. Все в идеальном порядке - слишком в порядке.

Половины вещей не хватает. Второго чемодана нет. 

Поздно.

Кажется, он падает на кровать - внезапно оказавшееся перед ним покрывало все еще хранит почти неуловимый родной запах.

Поздно.

Мир теряет краски.

Серьезно, Курт?

Мир теряет краски на целых полгода.


	2. There's no one else (6х08)

— Знаешь, нам все равно придется поговорить... — пробормотал Курт ему в шею, и Блейн замер. — Нет, все в порядке, — поспешно добавил Курт, на мгновение еще сильнее прижимая его к себе, и чуть отстранился, смотря на Блейна такими глазами, что у того на несколько секунд просто ушла земля из–под ног.

Привычным жестом переплетая их пальцы, Блейн потянул Курта вглубь квартиры, но на пороге комнаты остановился и, обернувшись, уставился на все еще открытую дверь. Курт посмотрел туда же и усмехнулся.

— Слишком спешил? — поддразнил Блейн, делая несколько шагов ко входу, и уже протянул руку, чтобы захлопнуть дверь... но именно в этот момент из–за угла вынырнули Рейчел и Сэм, который чуть не влетел в дверной косяк. 

Сэм открыл рот, видимо, намереваясь поздороваться, и замер. Блейн насторожился, глядя, как удивленно вытягивается его лицо.

— О, Боже... — протянула Рейчел, глядя ему за спину, и Блейн запоздало понял, что присутствие лохматого и крайне счастливого Курта в его квартире друзей не могло не удивить.

— Привет, — неуверенно протянул он и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Заходите... только я вас не ждал.

Рейчел с сомнением оглядела его с ног до головы и перевела взгляд на уже подошедшего Курта.

— Все... нормально?

— Ну да.

— Ага, — одновременно ответили парни и переглянулись. Курт закусил губу, вдруг показавшись Блейну совсем смущенным и оттого невероятно милым.

Рейчел издала странный полуписк–полувсхлип и, в одно мгновение ока оказавшись внутри квартиры и чуть не сбив Курта с ног, протараторила:

— Скажите мне, что это то, о чем я думаю. Да, да?!

— Эм... — Блейн неопределенно повел плечами, не зная, что ответить.

— Зависит от того, что ты думаешь, — заметил Курт.

— Вы помирились и снова вместе, — предположила Рейчел тоном, который не слишком походил на вопросительный. Блейн почувствовал, как Курт напрягся (неужели он еще сомневался?), и, сжав его руку, ответил:

— Похоже на то.

Рейчел с крайне довольным «Да, да!» бросилась их обнимать, а Сэм обреченно застонал.

— А вы не могли это сделать после свадьбы девочек, нет? — протянул он. Блейн послал ему недоуменный взгляд, и тут Рейчел, все еще висящая на Курте, засмеялась.

— Просто мы... поспорили, — выдавила она сквозь смех, — когда вы снова сойдетесь.

Блейн вздернул брови и посмотрел на Курта. Тот повел плечами и улыбнулся уголком губ, словно говоря: «Все знали, что к этому идет, разве нет?»

— Что, серьезно? — спросил Блейн, снова оборачиваясь к Сэму. — В смысле... да, мы с Куртом снова вместе, — (он запнулся, понимая, насколько глупо это «снова» звучит), — но... какого черта? Люди не могут просто прекратить отношения и не возобновлять их?

— Да ладно тебе, Блейн, вы же прекрасно понимаете, что созданы друг для друга. Надо думать, и ваши недо–бойфренды это знали, так?

Блейн кивнул и краем глаза заметил, что Курт тоже согласно склонил голову.

— Да и потом... вы несколько лет встречались, обручились, потом расстались, — Рейчел понизила голос и, закатив глаза, на едином дыхании и слово в сторону пробормотала: — Чего я до сих пор не понимаю и не пойму никогда, — и уже нормально продолжила, — а потом обменивались безумно влюбленными взглядами, пока пели. — Глядя, как она активно жестикулирует, Блейн не смог удержаться от смешка. Рейчел наморщила носик и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — И, главное, чт _o_ пели! Покажите мне еще хоть одну пару, которая спустя полгода после жуткой размолвки будет петь такое?

— Чем тебе не нравится эта песня? — фыркнул Курт. Рейчел выразительно посмотрела на него.

— _«Кто уверен, что ты незаменим? Кто знает, что ты один в своем роде?»_ — просто пропела она. — _«Почему бы тебе не зайти, почему бы тебе не уложить меня в кровать?»_ — правда?

— Мы спели лучше, — со смешком заметил Блейн ровно в тот момент, когда Курт возмутился:

— У нас это не звучало пошло. — Они переглянулись, и Рейчел, не удержавшись, захихикала.

— И кто–то еще сомневается, что вы... ох, мальчики. — Она закатила глаза и широко улыбнулась. — Ладно... не будем вам мешать, — подмигнула, проигнорировала недовольное «Эй» от Курта и потянула Сэма на улицу.

Блейн закрыл дверь и дважды повернул ключ, на несколько секунд замер, зажмурившись и тут же открыв глаза, и обернулся.

— Курт...

— Ш–ш–ш, — Курт помотал головой и потянул его на себя, снова обнимая и кладя голову на плечо. Блейн снова почувствовал непонятный, ассоциирующийся только с ним, Куртом, запах, и только тогда сообразил, как был напряжен. Он выдохнул, расслабляя плечи. — Просто... постой так.

— Ты меня опрокинешь, — негромко заметил Блейн Курту практически в макушку.

— Ты будешь против? — явно игриво пробормотал тот, поднял голову, встречаясь с Блейном глазами, и, не дав ответить, спросил: — Когда... когда ты сказал, что никого... ну... что ты имел в виду?

— Помнишь, как я пришел в хоровую, когда вы уходили на... двойное свидание? — осторожно спросил Блейн, думая, что это было словно сто лет назад и как будто подернулось пленкой. 

Курт кивнул, закусив губу.

— Ты хотел что–то сказать _мне_. Не Рейчел, — без намека на вопрос произнес он.

— Мы с Дейвом расстались прямо перед этим. — Курт вздернул брови, и Блейн, на пару секунд зависнув, любуясь его глазами, пояснил: — Он вроде как отпустил меня... — он замялся, — сказал, что с тех пор, как ты вернулся, над нами тикали часы. Рейчел была права, все... это понимали. 

— Кроме нас с тобой или даже, скорее, тебя, очевидно. — Блейн скептически поднял брови, и Курт, облизнув губы и невольно заставив его переключить на секунду все внимание на них, произнес: — Ну... ты все это время твердил, что между нами ничего нет, что мы просто друзья... и потом поцеловал меня, — не удержался он.

— Мне стоит извиниться? — улыбнулся Блейн.

— Ты потом сбежал. — Во взгляде Курта на миг мелькнула горечь. — А ведь я, знаешь, даже подкрутил колесо, чтобы провести с тобой побольше времени...

 

— Ох. — Все слова вдруг вылетели из головы. — М–м–м... почему мне кажется, что что–то такое уже было?

Курт усмехнулся.

— Когда мы поем — или репетируем — всегда что–то происходит, так?

Дуэт — это лишь предлог. Да, он помнил...

— В следующий раз можешь спокойно выключать магнитофон и... — Блейн запнулся, коря себя за то, что не может произнести это вслух.

— И признаться в своей вечной любви к тебе, — договорил Курт, смотря на него как никогда серьезно. — Я имел это в виду, Блейн... что тогда, что сейчас. — Он помолчал в ожидании ответа и через несколько секунд, выдавив улыбку, произнес: — Если ты что–нибудь скажешь, будет, вообще–то, здорово.

— Ох, прости... — выдохнул Блейн. — Просто не могу понять, почему я так долго игнорировал... это. Надо было сразу, эм, прибежать. Раньше.

Курт нахмурился.

— _Я_ разорвал помолвку. Ты сказал, что никогда не простишь меня... — Блейн зажмурился: звучало просто жутко. — Это _мне_ надо было бегать за тобой, не наоборот. — Курт вздохнул.

— Я давно тебя простил, ты знаешь, да? — на всякий случай уточнил Блейн, ощущая почти физическую боль от его слов. — Не мог не... — Курт не дал ему договорить, делая полшага вперед и коротко целуя. — Это что сейчас было? — прошептал Блейн, когда он оторвался, но не отстранился, а наклонил голову, так что они соприкоснулись лбами.

— Не все же тебе меня так перебивать, — легкомысленно заявил Курт, и от его улыбки у Блейна в груди словно расправился какой–то ком.

— Ты о чем–то хотел поговорить?.. — вспомнил он, с трудом пытаясь заставить свои мозги работать.

— Да вроде уже, — произнес Курт, — почти поговорили.

— «Почти»?

— Ну, да. Еще кое–что важное... — Курт снова мягко поцеловал его — но быстро отпрянул, как только Блейн приоткрыл рот, собираясь углубить поцелуй. Прижал к себе, наклоняя голову и целуя в плечо, переходя на шею и на мочку. Блейн зажмурился, когда Курт прямо в ухо ему выдохнул: — Прости, _прости_ за эти полгода. Я, честно, понятия не имею, как выжил в одиночку. — Он сглотнул, и Блейн почувствовал его бешеное сердцебиение. — Когда–то я говорил, что буду всегда любить тебя. Что никогда не скажу «прощай». Я знаю, что заставил тебя сомневаться в этом, и снова обещать что–то такое было бы глупо, но... — Курт перевел дыхание. — Я больше не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Просто.... — он наконец выпрямился, снова глядя Блейну в глаза, как будто прося о чем–то, — _будь что будет... я буду любить тебя..._

— _...до самой смерти_ *, — шепотом закончил тот, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Come what may,  
> I will love you until my dying day


	3. Home is wherever I'm with you (6х08)

Блейн начал притормаживать еще задолго до дома Курта, надеясь, что тот не обратит внимания. Глупо, конечно, но почему–то показываться вблизи жилища Хаммел–Хадсонов Блейн не хотел, хотя не раз бывал здесь во время их первого расставания. После разрыва помолвки ни Берта, ни Кэрол он не видел, да и сейчас не слишком хотел натыкаться на них, правда, теперь уже по другой причине: боялся услышать, что их с Куртом решение снова сойтись было глупым.

Хотя, конечно, сбавлял скорость он не только из –за этого. Они разговаривали почти всю дорогу, и у Блейну казалось, что проводить время без Курта теперь ему было еще сложнее.

— Ты можешь зайти, знаешь, да? — проговорил Курт, когда они миновали последний поворот. Блейн пожал плечами, остановился и, не выключая мотор, повернулся к Курту.

— Это будет странно, — заметил он, прежде чем поцеловать того. Курт рассмеялся прямо ему в губы и, легонько проведя языком по губам, чуть отстранился.

— Почему? — довольно решительно возразил он, — очень даже естественно. Да и потом, папа с Кэрол уже наверняка ушли — нечего бояться, — шутливым тоном добавил он, но вмиг посерьезнел, увидев выражение лица Блейна. — Стой, ты правда... опасаешься их реакции?

Блейн неопределенно повел плечами.

— Да ладно тебе, Блейн. Они тебя сто раз видели.

— Не в этом дело, просто с тех пор, как... — Курт не дал закончить, послав ему укоризненный взгляд и приложив палец к губам.

— Папа был в шоке, когда я позвонил ему... тогда, из Нью –Йорка. Он уж точно будет в первом ряду "довольных".

Блейн скептически вздернул брови, но отвечать не стал.

— Я лучше поеду домой, — сказал он нейтрально, но, не сдержавшись, попросил: — Посидишь еще со мной?

Курт снова хихикнул, когда Блейн опять наклонился за поцелуем, притянул его за шею, поворачиваясь всем корпусом. У Блейна возникло четкое ощущение, что Курт предпочел бы сейчас перебраться чуть ли не к нему на колени, — и когда тот поерзал на сидении, оно только усилилось.

Блейн как –то пропустил тот момент, когда поцелуй из почти целомудренного, на прощание, превратился в неожиданно горячий. Курт орудовал языком у него во рту, и Блейн вдруг вспомнил, что за последние полгода у Хаммела и отношений не было... во всяком случае, настоящих.

Курт отстранился и укоризненно произнес:

— Ты где –то витаешь, — но в глазах у него плясали чертики. Блейн чуть смущенно, но абсолютно честно отозвался:

— Боюсь, что если перестану, то домой ты не скоро попадешь, — и Курт рассмеялся, как будто ожидал этих слов.

В голове мелькнуло — да, наверное, ожидал, Курт же хорошо знает его, — и Блейн рассеянно пробормотал:

— Черт, я скучал по твоему смеху. По твоей улыбке. По тебе.

Курт, видимо, скучал не меньше, потому что раньше редко проявлял инициативу, но тут с таким жаром снова прильнул к нему, что Блейн начал всерьез опасаться того, что по домам они разойдутся нескоро. Не сказать, чтобы он был против, но...

Над ухом вдруг раздался стук в стекло, Блейн вздрогнул и, когда Курт резко отпрянул и уставился ему за спину, обернулся. И обнаружил, что возле машины стоят Берт и чуть в отдалении — Кэрол.

***

Едва они вылезли, Курт заметил, что Блейн слегка покраснел и явно нервничает, и, обойдя машину, крепко сжал ему руку.

Брови отца подскочили вверх, и Курт, послав Блейну успокаивающий взгляд, вздохнул и подумал, что надо было что –то сказать.

— Эм, привет... вы еще не ушли?

Он был ответственен и за их разрыв, и за воссоединение, он был старше Блейна (хотя это вряд ли стоящий аргумент), да и вообще, это его отец застукал их, как подростков, за поцелуями в машине, — так что говорить нужно было именно ему.

— Пап, Кэрол... — осторожно начал Курт, еще крепче вцепившись в Блейна, снова вздохнул и выпарил: — В общем, мы встречаемся. Э, опять. Снова. Мы помирились.

Он хорошо знал своего отца, но такую реакцию предсказать не мог: Берт некоторое время разглядывал их, а затем буквально захохотал. Курт опешил — таким откровенно веселящимся он его давно не видел.

Кэрол, улыбаясь, подошла ближе к ним, взяла Берта за руку и потянула его к машине, кивнув мальчикам.

— И что это было? — спросил Блейн, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. Курт пожал плечами и со смешком произнес:

— Кажется, в этом городе абсолютно все ждали нашего... примирения. 

"И я не так уж удивлен этим", — мысленно добавил он. Блейн бросил взгляд вслед Берту и Кэрол и тоже улыбнулся.

— Пошли? — осторожно предложил Курт и кивнул в сторону дома, когда Блейн непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Пошли. Какая уже разница?

***

В чем –то Блейн был прав — снова видеть его на кухне своего дома было действительно странновато. Курт уж и не помнил, когда они прошлый раз были здесь вдвоем. Когда он приезжал на последний сбор хорового кружка после их поражения на Национальных? Так или иначе, это было уже очень давно. Многое изменилось... _они_ изменились. 

Курт поставил чайник и прислонился к стене, глядя, как Блейн копается в сумке в поисках чего –то — почему –то казалось, что он делает это намеренно, чтобы создать видимость какого –то занятия...

Раньше так неловко уж точно не было бы.

— Кофе будешь? — спросил Курт и тут же поправился: — Ну, или чай, а то кофе на ночь... хотя, тебе же еще ехать... — поджал губы, явно чувствуя недосказанность. 

Так и хотелось сказать: "Не надо никуда ехать", — и Курт не знал, что именно его останавливало. Они, вроде бы, и помирились, и уже сообщили близким об этом, да и, чего таить, явно хотели вернуться на привычный уровень отношений, но...

Но не говорить же прямо, так? Курт поморщился — пока все было как –то мутно и сложно.

Блейн поднял голову, вытащив наконец из сумки мобильный. Неуверенно покрутил его в руках и, положив на стол, подошел к Курту, взяв его за руки.

Курт вдруг понял, что даже слегка дрожит от нервов, и шумно выдохнул, тут же пожалев, что так явно выразил свое волнение.

Блейн внимательно смотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Ты опять закрываешься, — заметил он. — Не надо. Все нормально.

Курт почувствовал глупое желание спрятаться где –нибудь и просидеть в темноте всю ночь, так, чтобы никто не знал, куда он делся. Глупо? Он вдруг понял, что безумно боится сделать следующий шаг. А вдруг, а вдруг опять он останется с разбитым сердцем?

Блейн потянул его на себя, обнимая, и Курт неосознанно напрягся.

— Все нормально, — повторил Блейн ему на ухо, — все в порядке.

Курт уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, глубоко вдыхая. Он как будто действительно разучился принимать близость как нечто должное — заледенел, наверное, в Нью –Йорке, окружил себя непробиваемыми стенами...

Но здесь он ведь — дома. С самым родным и близким человеком. И все в порядке.

— У меня мозги набекрень, — полушутя пожаловался он, поднимая голову, но не отстраняясь. — Совсем уже...

Блейн неспешно, как в замедленной съемке, но уверенно потянулся к нему, словно перебивать его вот так снова вошло в привычку, — и мягко поцеловал. Курт неосознанно помедлил, пока в мозгу что –то не щелкнуло, и вдруг — неожиданно даже для себя — ответил на поцелуй. 

 

Блейн был везде, его руки у Курта на шее и на спине, язык явно дразнил, задевая неожиданно чувствительные места, глаза так и горели, а редкие вдохи, когда приходилось на мгновение оторваться друг от друга, казались абсолютно одновременными. Курт крепче прижал его к себе, привычно опуская руки ниже, и вздрогнул, когда за спиной щелкнул вскипевший чайник.

Блейн подался назад, наклоняя голову так, чтобы они соприкоснулись лбами, и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел Курту в глаза. Тот чуть завис, разглядывая бешеные огоньки на радужке и свое отражение в зрачках, и решительно заявил:

— Я тебя сегодня не отпущу, — как раз в тот момент, когда Блейн произнес:

— Как –то не похоже, что кофе или даже чай нужны... — и хитро улыбнулся.

Они словно менялись — ролями, словами, подколками — и уже именно Блейн нервно подшучивал, а Курт категорично заявлял о своих правах и желаниях, — и в то же время оставались привычно неизменными, едиными, дополняющими мысли и фразы друг друга. Они сплетались языками, руками, кажется, портили друг другу идеально уложенные волосы и в принципе не могли разорваться. У Курта никогда еще не было ощущения, что они настолько связаны — и на физическом, и на эмоциональном уровне, — да и чувства, что он _парит_ , тоже не бывало.

Он слышал только половину звуков — вот звякает ремень на брюках — чьих? Да какая разница? — а вот чуть скрипнула кровать, когда они упали. Под спиной ощущалось чуть шершавое покрывало, совершенно ледяное и мертвое по сравнению с горячими руками Блейна, который совершенно безумно выгибался, прижимаясь к Курту всем телом. 

Он видел лишь яркие всплески красок — улетевшая куда –то прочь рубашка, чернеющие расширившиеся зрачки, молочно –белый потолок, несколько дрожащих капелек пота на лбу прямо перед глазами. Курту казалось, что все совершенно плывет. Он как будто опьянел, сошел с ума, потерял рассудок — от счастья, от давно забытого осознания бесконечности своей влюбленности, от головокружащего ощущения заполненности, по которому тоже, признаться, скучал. От вида того, как Блейн содрогается, зажмуриваясь, когда кончает. От понимания того, что его _держат_ — и руки, вцепившиеся в его собственные, да и вообще весь Блейн — он уже не даст упасть, никогда не даст, не отпустит — во всяком случае, не в одиночку. 

Курт не совсем понял, у кого именно из них сорвалось дрожащее «Я люблю тебя», и не до конца сообразил, в какой момент Блейн просто перекатился и лег рядом, крепко сжимая его в объятиях.

Он уже не помнил, как провалился в сон, — но точно ощущал, что, наконец –то, оказался там, где и должен был быть.


	4. But... but what? (6х08)

У него возникло чувство, что его огрели по спине.

— Слушайте, это, конечно, очень романтично... — запинаясь, торопливо произнес Курт, боясь выставить себя дураком, — а еще очень мило... и немного странно. Но... черт, ведь невозможно, чтобы мы... — он обернулся. — Правда? — Пауза. — Блейн?..

Блейн изменился в лице и странно повел глазами, прежде чем взглянуть на Курта, и тот словно попал в плен и замер, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Не знаю. Я п-правда не знаю. Я только... Берт и Кэрол уже говорили сегодня об этом, а последние несколько месяцев без тебя были очень... — Блейн потряс головой и, со значением взглянув Курта в глаза, сказал: — Я люблю тебя, Курт, — взял за руки, крепко сжимая. Курту показалось, что у него выпрыгнет из груди сердце, и он сглотнул. — Очень люблю, правда. И это безумие – настоящее безумие, — Блейн зажмурился, — и... я не знаю. Не знаю. Но...

— Но... но что? — нервно переспросил Курт — голос поднялся на пару октав.

Блейн он выглядел так, будто ему совершенно не хватало дыхания, будто вокруг ничего не было, будто...

Будто Курт был центром его Вселенной.

И в один миг все стало совершено кристально ясно. И совершенно очевидно.

— Бритт, Сантана... Сью, — Курт, не удержавшись, сверкнул глазами, — можно попросить вас выйти?

— Курт... — начала было Бриттани, но, видимо, увидела в его взгляде нечто такое, отчего перестала возражать и потянула за собой Сантану.

Сью, напоследок погрозив им пальцем (каким бы ни был момент, Курт чуть не рассмеялся над этим жестом), последовала за девушками, плотно прикрыв двери.

Курт снова перевел взгляд на Блейна, все еще цепляющегося за его руки так, будто они были единственным его спасением. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, что ему абсолютно нечего бояться.

— Извини, — произнес он. Глаза Блейна испуганно расширились, в них проступила горечь, и Курт, испугавшись, что он сейчас отстранится, поспешно добавил: — За не слишком приятную, эм, сцену. Или как это назвать. Просто... ты сам понимаешь, это произошло как-то неожиданно... странно... безумно...

— Курт, — Блейн погладил его руку большим пальцем, — успокойся.

Курт прикрыл глаза, вдыхая полной грудью, и медленно произнес:

— Правда в том, что – я абсолютно точно уверен — сейчас мы оба знаем, что это когда-то произойдет. Так ведь? – Он не стал дожидаться ответного кивка и, облизнув губы, продолжил: - Всегда знали. Ну... почти всегда, ладно. И... нам это говорили... и про то, что не нужно откладывать жизнь на потом, а проживать каждый миг каждого дня... и держаться за это как можно крепче... – Он помедлил, понимая, что снова уходит в пустые размышления и не фокусируется на _главном_. – В общем, ты понял. 

Он не смог удержать нервный смешок, и Блейн легонько улыбнулся, снова успокаивающе поглаживая руки.

— И, эм... ладно. Ладно. – Курт набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и, сжав ладони Блейна, опустился на одно колено.

Блейн распахнул глаза и, словно на автомате, пробормотал:

— Ты в белых брюках, а тут не слишком...

— Они все равно будут черными, — произнес Курт и не смог не заметить, как взгляд Блейна скользнул к костюмам у стены, — так что неважно. Блейн... – пауза. Он чувствовал себя ничтожно маленьким, совсем ничего не значащим и слабым, но – что успокаивало – наконец-то не одиноким. – _Блейн_.

— Курт.

Они вдруг одинаково рассмеялись, и какая-то часть мозга Курта (самая трезвая и менее подверженная влиянию притягивающего взгляда ореховых глаз) подумала, что выглядят они сейчас наверняка крайне забавно.

— Я, эм... – он тряхнул головой. – К черту. Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Конечно, — Блейн потянул его на себя, сердце подскочило куда-то в горло, и Курт даже не успел сделать вдох, прежде чем поцеловать его.

 

— Ты знаешь, что послал к черту длинную романтичную речь, так? – отстранившись через несколько секунд и крепко прижимая его к себе, прошептал Блейн. Курт не смог удержать совершенно глупой улыбки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — невпопад ответил он. Блейн хихикнул ему в шею и задержал дыхание.

— Пошли... жениться? — предложил он. Курт помотал головой:

— Момент, — и еще раз жадно поцеловал в приоткрывшиеся губы, мягкие, горячие и отдающие чуть ягодным вкусом. Блейн издал полустон, запуская руки под пиджак и сминая края рубашки Курта, и промычал нечто, подозрительно похожее на «Теперь никогда не отпущу». Курт лишь сильнее прильнул, крепко зацепляясь, к нему, не столько из боязни быть опрокинутым, сколько чтобы потушить неистовое пламя внутри себя, спастись, найти защиту.

И именно в этот момент дверь за спиной Блейна распахнулась:

— Эй, эй! Брачная ночь обычно бывает после, а не до.

Курт разочарованно застонал, заставляя себя оторваться от таких желанных сейчас губ, и злобно сощурился. Блейн хмыкнул и, переплетая их пальцы, развернулся к двери и потянул Курта за собой.

— Не отпускай, — не то прося, не то соглашаясь с предыдущей репликой Блейна, произнес Курт, и тот кивнул.

— Никогда.


	5. Silly love songs (6х08)

Блейну было очень хорошо, тепло и лениво. Хотелось целый день лежать вот так, ничего не делая, обнимая Курта и периодически вспоминая, что они теперь мужья. Он в который раз улыбнулся этой мысли. Мужья. После стольких лет это казалось... нет, после стольких лет это не казалось странным. А вот после последнего полугодия...

— Ты не жалеешь? — сорвалось с губ Блейна прежде, чем он успел подумать. Курт поднял голову и озадаченно посмотрел на него, не сразу поняв, о чем речь, а затем вздернул брови и чуть настороженно уточнил:

— Ты спрашиваешь, не жалею ли я, что вышел за любовь всей моей жизни? За парня, ради которого я примчался в штат Огайо и завис в соруководителях с Рейчел Берри? — его голос был серьезным, но на последних словах он не выдержал и фыркнул. — Извини, Блейн, похоже, вчера я перестарался, - (хитрая, совсем не свойственная ему улыбка), - и слегка повредил тебе мозги.

Блейн отмахнулся, проигнорировав то, с каким видом Курт поиграл бровями (и куда только делся прежний застенчивый мальчишка?), и не дал сменить тему:

— Нет, я серьезно. Все получилось, м-м-м, гораздо более, чем внезапно, а мы только-только... — Курт мрачно уставился на него, так что Блейн решил не договаривать.

Курт помолчал некоторое время, а затем тяжело вздохнул. Запустил пальцы в волосы Блейна, пользуясь полным отсутствием на них геля, и уставился в потолок.

— Знаешь, как-то я ехал в метро... уже не помню, куда, но неважно... ехал без наушников. В самый час-пик это не слишком приятно, сам понимаешь. Рядом со мной сидела девчонка, у которой играла очень громкая и какая-то совершенно отвратительная музыка, - Курт забавно поморщился, так что Блейн, несмотря даже на серьезный тон, не смог удержать улыбку. - _Совершенно отвратительная._ Я даже хотел ей замечание сделать, но не стал — это все-таки как-то... ну, понимаешь. 

Блейн мимоходом отметил, что прежний Курт - тот Курт, с которым они вместе учились в МакКинли, пели песни о сводящей с ума любви и валяли дурака, придумывая, какую безобидную пакость можно было бы подстроить «раскаявшемуся» Смайту, - не промолчал бы, а сказал что-то. Хотя бы посоветовал бы исполнителя. Нью-Йорк сделал из него еще более замкнутого человека... 

— А потом у нее вдруг заиграла «Teenage dream». — Курт перевернулся на живот и поставил подбородок на руки, посмотрев прямо на Блейна. Тому показалось, что у него в глазах буквально написана мольба: «Пойми, ну пойми!» - и Блейн, при всей абсурдности, понимал. И помнил.

— Сколько уже у нас «наших» песен? — спросил он, улыбнувшись. — Teenage dream, Perfect и Come what may?

Курт потряс головой, по-прежнему пристально смотря ему в глаза.

— Это был как удар под дых. Я... меня правда тогда как будто изо всех сил что-то стукнуло, и... — у Курта на лице было написано отчаяние, он выглядел так, словно мог в любой момент подавиться словами, но не мог не сказать, боялся, что его не услышат, не поймут...

У Блейна что-то сжалось в груди, и он, приподнявшись на локте и качнувшись вперед, мягко поцеловал Курта, положив свободную руку ему на плечо.

«Все в порядке. Все это уже в прошлом».

И как ему только могло прийти в голову, что Курт мог бы пожалеть?..

Зря он спросил.

Целоваться полулежа состоянии было не слишком удобно, и Блейн снова уронил голову на подушку, не разрывая зрительного контакта и потянув Курта на себя. Тот устроился рядом, позволяя Блейну обнять себя и прижать покрепче, и пробормотал:

— Проблема в том, что все «наши» песни уже устарели...

— Как это устарели? - возмутился Блейн. — То, что мы уже не совсем подростки, что уже поженились... ух, до сих пор странно произносить, - заметил он, улыбаясь Курту в макушку, - это еще не значит, что нельзя их петь. И потом, там каждая строчка — правда.

Курт помолчал, а затем фыркнул:

— А вот и не каждая. Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты сейчас был в обтягивающих джинсах*.

Блейн закатил глаза.

— Ты все такая же язва.

— Каким мне еще быть? — Курт вывернулся из его рук и навис сверху, наклонив голову и замерев на ничтожном расстоянии от губ Блейна. — Но вообще это даже кстати, а то джинсы бы пострадали.

Рассмеяться Блейну он уже не дал, накрывая его губы своими.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Нельзя такое не знать! :Р  
> Но на всякий случай - это отсылка к тексту Teenage Dream:  
> "Let you put your hands on me  
> In my skin tight jeans  
> Be your teenage dream tonight"


	6. The Rise and Fall (6х10)

Из душа был слышан шум воды, который все равно не до конца заглушал слова. Курт улыбнулся, узнав в мурлыкании Блейна «Perfect», и открыл дверь, замирая на пороге. Блейн кривлялся, напевая в микрофон, и выглядел крайне довольным жизнью. У Курта от одной его счастливой улыбки, отчетливо различимой даже в профиль, замерло сердце. Впрочем, когда Блейн повернулся к нему лицом, Курт вспомнил, что у его мужа (мужа!!) есть и другие части тела, нуждающиеся в его внимании.

Блейн повесил шланг на стенку с таким видом, будто не знал, смущаться ли ему из-за того, что его застали поющим в душе, или нет, и с вызовом вскинул подбородок, мол, попробуй сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу. Курт усмехнулся, подходя.

— Ты похож на нахохлившегося воробья, - сообщил он, отобрав у Блейна шампунь и поставив его на полочку, - только слишком мокрый.

Блейн не сводил с него внимательного и чуть вызывающего взгляда, и Курт, замешкавшись, вдруг вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, вломился без стука к нему в душ.

— Извини. Э... не помешаю?

Блейн вздернул брови.

— Меня убивает твоя логика, ты спрашиваешь уже после того, как забираешься сюда. - Он со смешком поправил шланг, так что у Курта моментально намокли волосы и он негодующе замычал. - Да и вообще - в первый раз, что ли?

Курт рассмеялся, но тут же осекся, когда Блейн осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться, развернул его и прижал к стене. Он выдохнул:

— Уж точно... ох... – (говорить, когда у тебя по шее бродят чужие губы, было очень нелегко), - уж точно не в последний. – Блейн перешел на ключицы, и Курт, откинув голову, блаженно закрыл глаза.

— Это обещание? – промурлыкал Блейн, спустившись ниже, мягко поглаживая пальцами его живот и касаясь губами члена. Собрать внезапно рассеявшиеся мысли оказалась крайне сложно, и Курт, постаравшись сфокусироваться на точке на противоположной стене (получалось из рук вон плохо – глаза так и норовили опуститься на Блейна), выдохнул:

— Наверное. Может быть. Не знаю, зависит от того... – продолжать, кажется, не имеет никакого смысла, да и вряд ли Курт мог бы закончить предложение. Блейн искусно дразнил его языком, вцепляясь пальцами в бедро и посылая совершенно беззастенчивые взгляды. – Черт, давай же!.. 

Блейн, видимо, почувствовал его настроение, поэтому не стал растягивать, максимально глубоко вбирая член в рот, и через несколько сводящих с ума мгновений Вселенная взорвалась миллиардами осколков, Курт зажмурился, как будто ему в глаза ударил всепоглощающий солнечный свет, и с трудом удержался на ногах. Блейн поднялся, проводя руками по телу, и, стерев с губ капельки, подался вперед, целуя его.

— Чувствую себя неуклюжим подростком, которого соблазнил невероятно сексуальный парень, - попытавшись изобразить возмущенный тон, пробормотал Курт. (Это, к слову, было не так уж далеко от правды.) - Что это вообще было только что?

Блейн пожал плечами, улыбаясь.

— Ты залез ко мне в душ. Нужно же было тебя как-то проучить?

Курт подумал, что если такой способ «проучить» его будет ждать каждый раз, то он совсем не против повторять это как можно чаще.

— А ты?.. – кивнул он, и Блейн, на мгновение смутившись, предпочел вместо ответа снова его поцеловать, но через мгновение отстранился и прошептал на ухо: - А я, как подросток, сам... без рук, от одного только... ты _так_ выглядел... – снова прижался к губам, не давая ответить.

Оторвались друг от друга они только тогда, когда шланг, странно зашипев, вдруг стал дергаться. Курт чуть не взвизгнул, когда температура воды резко упала, и быстро выключил ее. Блейн, усмехаясь, потянулся за полотенцем.

— Доброе утро, кстати, - произнес он.

— Прекрасное утро, - широко улыбнулся Курт, внезапно почувствовал невероятный душевный подъем: ему как будто дали разрешение больше не таиться, не скрывать свои эмоции.

 

— Ты весь сияешь, - заметил Блейн, насыпая кофе в чашки. Курт пожал плечами.

— У меня было идеальное утро... а до него – идеальная ночь. И идеальные выходные. И меня ждет прекрасная жизнь. – Он потер большим пальцем кольцо на безымянном и, заметив, как Блейн посмотрел на него, снова мечтательно улыбнулся.

В спальне зазвонил телефон, и Блейн, недовольно поморщившись, вручил Курту чашки и направился туда. Курт налил кипяток и принялся размешивать несуществующий сахар, глядя, как на поверхности кружится чуть темная кофейная пенка. 

— Да? Да, это Блейн. Нет, я в... что?.. – Голос Блейна поднялся на несколько октав, и Курт, насторожившись, обернулся в сторону дверей. Блейн замер на пороге с отсутствующим видом, сжимая мобильный так, что пальцы побелели, и Курт забеспокоился. – Да, ладно... ладно. – Он сбросил вызов и уставился в стену.

— Что случилось? – осторожно спросил Курт, поднимаясь на ноги.

Блейн послал ему совершенно пустой, отчаянный взгляд, и сердце замерло.

— В Далтоне был пожар. – Пауза. Стало до невозможности тихо. – Далтона... больше нет.


	7. Good God, let me give you my life (6x11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюда включить можно Take Me To Church (*минутка фангерлинга по голосу Ноа Гатри*), но лучше Christian Calcatelli — Reflections

_Жарко — по-настоящему жарко. Воздух кажется очень плотным и наполненным тяжелым, но неясным и каким-то ускользающим ароматом. Курт задыхается в нем, но не может вырваться и тонет, тонет в пучине запахов, блеклых красок и мерного, гудящего то ли в голове, то ли за стенами, шуме. Ему нужно... нужно сбежать, уйти, раствориться — если только можно люди могут растворяться в жестких темно-зеленых коврах импровизированных лифтов — что угодно, лишь бы исчезнуть. Лишь бы быть не здесь._

_Лишь бы не смотреть в огромные ореховые глаза и чувствовать, как внутри бушует океан эмоций._

_Он поднимается на ноги._

_— Так что мы договорились..._

_— Это... не должно ничего значить, - кивает Блейн._

_Не должно ничего значить, верно._

_Но ведь может?.._

_Курт не может оторвать взгляд от шевелящихся чуть искусанных губ на совсем небольшом расстоянии от своего лица и чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку. У него приклеены к земле ноги, мысли, только что лихорадочно стучавшие в голове, начисто рассеялись, а сам он продолжает что-то говорить без своего ведома. Что?.. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда, поскорее, пока он совсем не потерял голову, пока эмоции не плеснули через край — ведь так нельзя, нельзя существовать, ведь так опять будет больно..._

_— Три! — булькает извращенная кукольная версия Сью — и в тот же момент пол под ногами превращается в болото, и Курт проваливается, медленно опускается вниз, не отрывая глаз от лица Блейна, начинает захлебываться воздухом. Легкие стремительно сжимаются, во рту становится как никогда сухо, и тело словно само лишает его возможность вздохнуть, жить дальше, справляться с этой болью. Оно как будто знает - он совершил непоправимую ошибку, - но и лишает возможности исправить ее.  
Блейн усмехается с высоты своего роста, лифт начинает бешено вращаться, и воздух окончательно пропадает. _

 

...Он выпал в реальность, выставив перед собой руку и тяжело дыша. Откинул тяжелое одеяло и уставился в пустую темноту немигающим взглядом, медленно пропуская потоки воздуха через легкие.

Блейн рядом заворочался и, дотронувшись до плеча Курта, тихо пробормотал:

— Что такое?

— Ш-ш-ш, спи, спи дальше, - прошептал Курт, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Просто... бред какой-то снится.

— Что?

Он помедлил, глядя на Блейна, и снова лег, глубоко вздохнув.

— Предыдущий... конкурс.

Блейн перевернулся на бок и поднялся на локте, глядя на него вполне трезвыми проснувшимися глазами.

— Там ничего ужасно ведь не было...

— Лифт... М-м-м, не в том смысле, что это было ужасно! — поспешно добавил Курт. — Даже наоборот, совсем наоборот. — Он смутился и ткнул хихикнувшего и расплывшегося в улыбке Блейна в плечо. — А просто... бред какой-то, говорю же. — Подвинувшись ближе, он улегся так, чтобы смотреть Блейну прямо в глаза, и привычным жестом переплел их пальцы, вдруг вспомнив их самый первый раз. — Странно так... днем будут Отборочные, и мы поедем как сокапитаны. И мужья. — (Еще одна смущенная улыбка, нет, он до сих пор не привык.) — А в тот раз... 

Блейн ласково сжал его пальцы.

— Я тогда очень долго не мог уснуть. Даже собирался позвонить тебе, но...

Внутри что-то свело от внезапного прилива нежности, и сердце пропустило удар. Курт потянулся вперед, накрывая губы Блейна в коротком поцелуе, надеясь, что больше никогда не увидит той горечи в его глазах, которая преследовала его в тот день.

— Надеюсь, на Региональных и Национальных все будет как сегодня. - Блейн мечтательно зажмурился. — Соловьи в составе хора-участника Национальных... эх.

— Все будет так _всегда_ , - прошептал Курт, подался вперед и навис над Блейном, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Обещаешь? — как будто серьезно спросил Блейн. Он чуть задержал дыхание, смотря на Курта, и тот, как загипнотизированный, уставился в его посмеивающиеся глаза. — Курт?

Он с трудом вспомнил, что именно спросил Блейн, и торопливо кивнул.

Блейн задумчиво провел пальцем по его подбородку, ласково погладил по шее и поцеловал. Горячие губы словно уговаривали, и Курт, простонав что-то мало понятное даже ему самому, почувствовал, что у него гудит в голове, а по позвоночнику пробегает сладкая истома. Он прижался всем телом, потираясь пахом о бедра Блейна и сбрасывая с него совершенно не нужный сейчас плед.

— Обещаю, - выдохнул он. — Всю жизнь.


	8. Fearlessly and forever (forever)

Они находят квартирку с умеренной арендной платой и неплохим видом из окон, платят сразу за полгода, пакуют чемоданы и без долгих прощаний съезжают. Курту приятно снова оказаться в НЙАДИ и после отчета о практике вернуться в привычную студенческую жизнь. Блейн рад зачислению в Колледж наук и искусств при НЙУ и с восторгом изучает фиолетовые брошюрки со статистикой. Курт возвращается в Вог, Блейн устраивается на подработку в Старбакс на пути к университету. В их новом жилье чисто и уютно, в отношениях — второй конфетно-букетный период, сильно смахивающий на бесконечный медовый месяц, а мечты и планы на жизнь наконец-то приобретают реалистичные очертания.

Вечер накануне начала учебы Блейн проводит в приготовлениях: ему все кажется, что рубашка измята, бабочка слишком вычурна, пальто — чересчур теплое для такой мягкой зимы, а вот ботинки, наоборот, уже просят каши. Курт восседает на диване с ноутбуком, периодически поглядывает на суетящегося мужа и посмеивается.

— Все будет нормально, — говорит он.

Блейн, конечно, верит и устраивается рядом, заглядывая на экран и иногда комментируя увиденное. Курт ползает по сети в поисках информации для задуманной "не то пьесы, не то рассказа" — его в последнее время тянет на самовыражение через слова. Он говорит, что его вдохновило пребывание в Лайме, но Блейн смутно подозревает, что дело еще и в нем.

Сидеть на месте, впрочем, ему удается недолго. Блейн отправляется то проверить, есть ли что на завтрак, чтобы не будить Курта громыханием кастрюль, то убедиться в том, что еще не закончился гель для волос. Курт хихикает и обещает когда-нибудь купить целое ведро баночек с этим гелем и устроить ритуальное сжигание.

Уже совсем перед тем, как пойти спать, Блейн совершает еще один обход квартиры. Планшет заряжается, ручка с тетрадкой куплены, хоть и вряд ли понадобятся, и утром он точно-точно обнаружит банку с кофе на полке в шкафчике. Курт хихикает, когда Блейн встает на мысочки, шаря в шкафу в поисках шарфа.

— Перед НЙАДИ ты так не волновался, — замечает он, и Блейн передергивает плечами, подходя к окну и задумчиво изучая светящиеся окна в доме напротив.

— Там у меня всегда был под рукой ты с целым набором необходимых вещей.

Курт корчит недовольную рожицу.

— Так во-от, оказывается, зачем я тебе нужен был — чтобы вещи носить!

— Конечно, — серьезно кивает Блейн. — Чтобы вещи носить и завтраки готовить. И чтобы таскать тебя по всему зданию в поисках нужной аудитории, целоваться в каждом углу и ворчать, когда ты в обеденный перерыв обходишься только обезжиренным мокко.

Курт привычно сдерживает улыбку, подходя к нему, но прижимается всем телом и явно счастливым голосом замечает:

— Вот, раз признал, теперь не отделаешься.

Блейн щелкает его по руке, обхватывает ладонь, проводя пальцем по кольцу, и кладет себе на грудь. Курт смешно сопит ему прямо в ухо, слушая, как стучит сердце.

— Мы теперь будем долго и счастливо, да? — бормочет Блейн. Курт сосредоточенно хмурится, ждет, пока Блейн настороженно обернется, и целует так, что все остальное перестает быть важным.

— Именно так, — отвечает он, и Блейн уже не помнит, о чем спрашивал.


End file.
